transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Just Had To Be Spiders
Razor Hills - Cybertron Jagged hills loom overhead, so badly damaged that they're nothing but ripped, rusty metal with still-sharp edges. The ground is covered with sharp fragments, deeply imbedded and impossible to drive over without shredding tires. On all sides are closely-spaced piles of fragmented metal, spires jutting like spears from every angle imaginable, an insane conglomeration of razor blades awaiting the unwary traveler. Fierce winds sweep down from the desert to the northeast, making odd sounds as they howl through the jumble of razor-edged metal. Sometimes it sounds like beautiful but eerie music, at others it sounds like a city of Transformers screaming in their death agonies. Communal Mecha-Spider Web Usually, mecha-spiders are solitary creatures, especially this specific breed. These mecha-spiders are known for being solitary hunters that rarely build webs, and like the Portia spiders of Earth, they are clever for dumb beasts and able to learn. It would take a very plentiful food source for them to take up web-building, especially communal web-building. These webs look very fresh. Whatever lured them out here lured them recently. Suspended hanging from the webs are the desiccated and drained corpses of turbo-wolves, caught by the canny predators that are the mecha-spiders. Three gumby Autobots: Hairpin, Drivetrain, and Fanbelt are also cocooned and hanging from the web, but from the way that they twitch and occasionally seem to moan, they just might be alive still! Curiously, a pair of Decepticon gumbies, Kaleidoscope and Hardcover, who seems nondescript in the way of spies, are also hanging from the web. From the wan light in their red optics, they may also be alive. The mecha-spiders themselves are about the size of a car and covered with bristle-like needles to deter anyone from getting too close. Their eight optics are quite keen and gleam in the darkness. Their fangs can inject a sort of cybertoxin that causes paralysis. As if that was not bad enough, their legs terminate in rather sharp claws. Finally, they seem to be the source of that sticky steel-polymer rope, which they use to make their webs and trap their prey. Oh, dear! It must be excrutiating for Blurr, being the recon and intel attachment to the slow and ponderous Imager's excursion into the Razor Hills, however he was a hovercar and that meant he could navigate through the area with less issue than a standard retinue of Autobots. Imager's gun metal grey hovercraft form is by all accounts, a boat. It's slow on turning, and slow on speed... The exploration was simple. The Female Autobots had assembled a great deal of caches of energon and supplies over the years, and after her reawakening, Imager had remembered a few that she personally had hidden. Chances are good that it's all gone by now, but asset denial is a key part of military tactics. << So things got all reformatted but Cybertron left THIS scrappile the same.>> She smashes into a few jagged tips of spikes, grunting, << I don't remember it being quite this spikey.>> Blurr's hovering vehicle form hums along behind Imager. Indeed, he doesn't mind the terrain quite as much. Though he actually doesn't seem quite as annoyed at this arduous task as he possibly should be, since the search for the caches isn't actually the only reason he's here... See, the truth is, a couple of field agents had gone missing with last known coordinates set in this area. Of course, Autobots must be concerned for their own, but the real reason for concern we all know is that they probably have some important intel. Nevertheless, he grumbles a little. << Is this really worth it, Imager? I mean, chances are they've been scavenged by Empties or stolen by Decepticons by now.>> In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Imager says, "Hey, cut me some slack. I've been out for a few eons, There's nothin wrong with knowing my stuff is still around. It'd burn my hull to know some Cons took it." Blurr sighs audibly. Imager says, "ugh, look, you..uh..well I don't really know what you do, but let's say you got something you do..an you wouldn't want the stinkin Cons to get it, right?" Blurr says, "Yeah, yeah...sure." Blurr says, "I get it." "I'm telling ya Blast Off ol' pal, it's untapped potential." Swindle made a broad sweeping gesture towards the portion of the Hills the two Combaticons were hovering over. "Most mechs just see a disarray of death and deteroration, but I see oppritunity! Strip mine the hills, melt down all this scrap and shrapnel to reforge into useful material," he taps a finger thoughtfully to his chin, "Maybe use the resulting open terrain to build some sort of manufacturing facility and give all those deadbeat Empties a minimum energon paying job doing something useful for the Empire." Then paused as purple optics shifted sideways for a moment to glance at the mechaspider web strung up between two spires. "Not to mention the options for corpse harvesting. I'm sure some of our less... processor balanced medical technicians would just love to get their hooks into that..." Needless to say, Swindle was wasting no time plotting with his new position. Robots in disguise! Needlenose transforms into his F-16XL Jet Fighter mode! Imager says, "so why are you giving me flak, then?" F-16XL Jet Fighter soars high over the jagged hills, admiring the dangerous and treacherous view far below. The Targetmaster is on a patrol because his Decepticon CO's are all big on learning the new geography of Cybertron and all that stuff. They also want to make sure there's no scum sucking dogooders laying claim to anything the Decepticons might want. The F-16, Targetmaster under each wing, might be visible on long range scans. He's also humming 'Butterfly In The Sky' to himself, but that probably can't be picked up from afar. Blast Off hovers near his Combaticon teammate, looking somewhat bored- and annoyed. The only reason he's even out here is because he owes Swindle... a lot.. and refusing the Jeep's request to come along on this trip didn't seem the wise thing to do. "Fascinating." he responds, sounding like it's anything but. "So... were we going to retrieve something, then? Isn't that why you dragged me out here into these flithy boondocks? I am a CAPTAIN now... I shouldn't be wasting my time with pointless, lowly fetch-and-return missions." The scientist has tagged along to help assist uncover these energon and supply caches. He's hoping to find a rare relic of science or discover some long lost something that will tip him over the brink of an epiphany. He follows the others, peppering Imager with questions as they meander along. "What is the nature of these energon caches?" Perceptor inquires. "Anything out of the ordinary worth mentioning? Perhaps you can remember the time period or era from which these items were buried?" Imager says, "Ahh well I don't rightly recall leaving any artifacts of times past or anything so good, but that was some high grade energon I cached up back in the day, I bet you could do some analysis on the composition of it versus what Cybertron is currently pumping, see what changes there are." Imager says, "Still pretty weird to see the planet coming back to life, you guys will have to tell me how that happened sometime." Perceptor sighs a little in disappointment. Perceptor says, "Ahem, very well then, I shall see once the test have been run." Imager says, "What're you moaning about? If you don't do it, I will. There's probably a hundred different things to learn from it if we get a sample." Did someone mention stolen by Decepticons? "Oh?.. oh, well, I suppose there is always the possibility of some old forgotten cache under one of these piles, or some side effect of Cybertron's recent revitalization," Swindle replies, giving it a somewhat dismissive wave of one hand. "But that's what everyone and their motherboard is going to be looking for." He hovers a bit closer to one of the spires, pulling out a clamp and using that to grab one of the jagged spikes so he can snap it off and hold it up to examine. "I didn't get this position by doing the business everyone else already knows how to do, though." Blast Off continues to look bored. He sighs slightly, not bothering to look around- except at the rather disgusting spiderwebs nearby. He's had enough of insecticons, and insecticon-like creatures to last him a lifetime, thank you, especially after having just escaped a planet-full of the beasts. "Yes, I imagine that's true. Then what ARE we here for, then?" F-16XL Jet Fighter contines his rounds, scouting the area from high above. That's when he detects movement far below. "Helllllo?" he asks. "What have we here?" The F-16 banks, turning. He's still very high up, but he can spot Imager, Blurr, and possibly Perceptor depending on where he is. The Targetmaster remaisn out of range, content to just watch what the Autobots are doing for now. He does, however, report in. Heavy Hovercraft swings wide as she turns a corner, slamming her back end into another spike that seems to do little to no damage to her frame. <> Her lights flicker up as the large array on her back lights up. Impeding the path, and that term is loosely used, is a fallen spire. <> Whirring sounds start up as her array angles forward, the red jewel in its center focuses energy for a moment before unleashing a grapnel beam, not unlike the type that Jazz and Swindle both use. She revs up her engine as she pulls back, causing the obstruction to pull aside enough for passage. <> She roars past it, her hovertrail sending all sorts of metal shards and detrius about. <> The hovercraft pauses, <> Blurr sighs audibly in response to something Imager has said on the comms. <> Of course, that's exactly why he's here, if not he wouldn't be out here. Speaking of which, those polymer mecha-spider webs come up on his sensor arrays as they approach, along with the faint signatures of what appear to be captured Autobots.<> The courier transforms suddenly and moves quickly over toward the nest. <> Are they still alive? Hopefully so, and if that's the case, it's not quite as bad as having been taken prisoner by the Decepticons. Wait...are those Decepticons in there as well? What exactly happened, here? Imager says, "Whoa whoa, what're you stopping for? This here is mechabat country." Perceptor says, "Blurr...? Do you require assistance?" Blurr says, "Hmm.." Blurr says, "N--actually, yeah. Perceptor get over here." You send a radio message to Perceptor: I need you to take a look at those webbed people and tell me if they're alive. Imager says, "Eh? What're you doin over there?" Blurr says, "Imager, can you watch our backs? Thanks." Imager says, "..." Imager says, "yeah, fine" The scientst had allowed himself to be carried along by Imager, surveying the environment they are currently in while periodically asking Imager questions about the energon cache. When Imager uses her grapple hook to dislodge debris, he starts and tumbles off (out?), protoforming in the process. "Hmm..." Blurr won't be the only one who's detected the polymer mecha-spider webs. "...fascinating." Perceptor says, "Nn.. yes." You receive a radio message from Perceptor: Certainly. At the radio messages from the targetmaster Swindle lets out a soft sigh. "Tsk. The war just won't leave business alone tonight, it seems." Such is life. Guess it's time to show people that he can hold this position on more than just his charm and superior aquisition skills. He kicks in his anti-gravs and skims over the spikey terrain to get closer to the Autobots location. "On the other hand..." And that is when Swindle pulls out a weapon that might strike familiar chords with both Blurr and Blast Off thanks to one of their previous misadventures. Blast Off did have a bunch of that crook's stuff in his cargo hold when they left after all. Guess who claimed it and made a few modifications? "Ah, just what I needed. Would you all be interested in a free sample of this latest innovation? No? Well, you can have one anyways!" He pulls the trigger and the device belchs out a thick cloud of obscuring, noxious chemical mist at the little group of Autobrats. You receive a radio message from Perceptor: And why might you need to know that? Combat: Swindle strikes Heavy Hovercraft with the Swindle-forged Acidic Fogger Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Heavy Hovercraft's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Swindle strikes Perceptor with the Swindle-forged Acidic Fogger Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Perceptor's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Swindle misses Cybertronian Hovercar with the Swindle-forged Acidic Fogger Area attack! Combat: Swindle (Swindle) used "Acidic Fogger": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Imager says, "Urrk" You send a radio message to Perceptor: Think we can get 'em out without attracting the owners? Blast Off receives the radio message from Needlenose that BLURRRR (and some other Autobot nobodys) are in the area. Then raises an optic ridge as Swindle pulls out the weapon. He does indeed remember it... that whole experience is one he'd rather just forget. He watches as the mist hits everyone- except Blurr, naturally. "Oops, you missed one. Allow me." Transforming, Blast Off rockets right at the Autobot. Ramjet was just urging Blast Off to try ramming Blurr on the Con channel, and ...why not? Blurr always seems to like trying to run HIM over- why not return the favor? "Blurr! I see they picked you up from that Primus-forsaken planet just so I could offline you after all! How thoughtful of them, whoever they were!" The shuttle just misses the mist and veers down to attempt ramming Blurr! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Payback for all those times you tried to run me over (Ram) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. You receive a radio message from Perceptor: Eh-heh, perhaps--but it appears that Decepticon interference may prove to be a problem... Imager says, "Scrap. Cons. Fine." F-16XL Jet Fighter continues to spy on the Autobots from above, reporting their every move to the Decepticon broadband. The faux-Seeker can't see the web from here but he can tell that the Autobots have stopped and that there's definitely now three of them hanging around. The moment he says 'Blurr' a certain someone flips out. The F-16 circles around, waiting for Swindle and Blast Off to make it here. Once Swindle and Blast Off do arrive and make with the attacking, the Targetmaster transforms into robot mode, a Nebulon in both hands, and begins to descend. "Hey Autobots. What's with the webs? No no, it's cool if you can't answer right away. I know it's tough explaining things when you're being shot to pieces." Needlenose frowns behind his faceplate as Blast Off instead tries to ram despite Needlenose saying how horrible of an idea that would be here. "Uh." he says. "That... that part wasn't actually part of the plan. Just pretend that part didn't happen." Combat: F-16XL Jet Fighter sets his defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-16XL Jet Fighter has 'skipped' his action for this round. Heavy Hovercraft shudders as some noxious gas floods her systems. <> Moments later, Blast Off speeds by in a low angle. << Scrap. Cons. Fine...>> With that she shifts mode, standing up. Imager scowls as she looks over the inbound trio. Automatically her hand reaches back for the thick plated shield her Array turns into, and slams it before her. "Well maybe if we were keeping an optic out, we'd have seen these jokers." She trudges over to Blurr and Perceptor as she draws her plasma shotgun, "instead of doin what you were doin." She looks back over her shoulder at Perceptor, "Stay behind me, got it?" With a scowl on her face, Imager raises her shotgun, looking from enemy to enemy, "Dang fliers, too far out for the good gun." Reluctantly she swaps out for her light laser, then pops off a few shots at Swindle, unaware he's the one that corroded her armor. The hovercraft shudders, then folds in half. Imager stands up from around it, her ramplates becoming her pauldrons as the last step. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Imager strikes Swindle with her Laser attack! Either Perceptor didn't hear her, or he's completely ignoring her. He's headed straight for the nest Blurr had been about to inspect a moment ago when Swindle strikes. The fumes clog his air ventilators, and for a good few breems his optical range is limited. "Bloody Primus," he mutters, "Decepticons." He can just make out the forms of Decepticons through the haze. He takes out his rifle, and aims a few shots into the smoke. The acidic fog does indeed remind Blurr, like Blast Off, of something that he would rather not be reminded of. Fortunately, though, he jumps out of the way in time, avoiding the explosion. Glancing around, it would appear that the owners of this nest are not around at the moment. Perfect. Blurr's weapons click and hum as they expand out of an arm, and he takes aim at the polymers securing the coccoooned prisoners to the web above, attempting to get them down first. << Imager, Perceptor--cover me. I'm going try to get these mechs out of here.>> Combat: Perceptor misses Swindle with his shooting into the fog (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Perceptor misses Space Shuttle with his shooting into the fog (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: F-16XL Jet Fighter compares his Intelligence to 70: Failure :( More Than Meets The Eye! F-16XL Jet Fighter transforms into robot mode! Swindle shifts to the side to avoid the erratic firing out of the fog cloud, but the single more focused shot from the hulk of a femme still catchs him in the shoulder. And of course Blurr managed to outspeed the entire thing, as usual. On the other hand, Blast Off probably would of been mad if he didn't get to have his fun, and I would rather not piss off the guy who still owes me. A lot. "Nice shield, miss, if a bit outdated." Swindle rubs his chin for a moment of thought with his free hand. "Can't say I reconize the face though. Did the Autobots dig you out of one of these piles too, or are they just desperate enough to recruit more empty chassis? Not that it really matters." Stowing away the acid sprayer, he pulls out his smaller blaster. "Let's stress test just how effective that acid mist is, shall we?" Not that he waits for an answer before leveling the blaster at Imager and firing. Combat: Swindle strikes Imager with his Laser Sidearm (Laser) attack! "Hah! That's so heroic," Needlenose says to Imager, grinning wildly. "Stay behind me! Heh, seriously though, that's great. Mad props to you for selling the whole Heroic Autobots thing." The Targetmaster, still hovering not far above the battlefield, suddenly whips Sunbeam around. "Unfortunately for you, I've got the whole Evil Decepticons thing going for me, so I think we're just going to go ahead and sell you in he- hrn." Needlenose pauses, eyeing that shield of hers. Are those solar panels? "Ehhhh on second thought..." he raises his aim just a bit and shoots a light beam /past/ Imager towards Perceptor! "Lets keep it PC, shall we Perceptor?" Needlenose sees what Blurr is doing, but doesn't worry about it. He knows that Blast's creepy stalker will go after him. Combat: Needlenose sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Needlenose strikes Perceptor with his Light Burst Discharger attack! Space Shuttle MISSES! Gah. The shuttle isn't able to hit Blurr and has to shift elevons quick and hard in order not to crash into the landscape- or those webs. Almost as bad- the Autobot is apparently ignoring him, and that just makes him more incensed. The purple and brown spaceship pulls back up into the air and comes around for another go. He's determined to MAKE the Autobot notice him... and how do you not notice a space shuttle trying to mow you down? However, he does still keep a scanner out on his teammate- who got hit but is now launching an attack of his own. Good, teamwork is good. Especially now that he's Captain... he's supposed to be all about the team, right? Right? Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Trying Again (Ram) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Imager raises her shield against Swindle, the laser pinging off of it, leaving about as much a scorch as one'd expect. The Femme starts a slow lurch towards Swindle, making her intent very, very clear. She says something snarky, but Blast Off's roaring through the area at MACH A BILLION sort of makes it lose its effect. In fact, as Blurr is clobbered, and Blast Off tears through the web Blurr was working on. Blast Off's wing goes right over her head, dragging mechaspider web and wrapped up corpses with it in a disgusting display of the macabre. By the time, Anyone can hear anything again, She's already at Swindle with her shield held back over her shoulder, "...and then you'll have to retrofit your whole subspace junction box!" She brings the shield forward in a mighty swing. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Imager strikes Swindle with her Shield Bash attack! -3 "Blurr," the scientist tsks, approaching the speedster, "you ought to allow me, I have a laser--" However, it would appear that Needlenose has other plans for Perceptor. He takes a blow in the back from the airborne Decepticon. "Oh, bother," he grumbles, as smoke starts leaking from his microscope module. He raises his rifle and takes another shot at his enemy. Combat: Perceptor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Perceptor strikes Needlenose with his Now You've Messed Up My Microscope attack! Blurr had been busy attempting to free the coccooned spider prisoners and thus didn't see Blast Off coming until it was too late. The shuttle rams into the courier's back, sending him to the ground. The sound of cracking metal and tearing armor screeches into the audials of anyone nearby. "Slag it, Blast off! Why won't you just live and let live, huh? You think you're special? News flash: you're NOT!" Recovering as quickly as he can, he temporarily abandons the coccoons and dashes off to the side, attempting to flank the Combaticons. Time to put this new level of firepower to good use! Combat: Error - Could not find an attack matching 'quickdraw'. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr strikes Space Shuttle with his You're Not Special Area attack! Combat: Blurr strikes Swindle with his You're Not Special Area attack! "Booyeah," Needlenose says, grinning behind his faceplate. "Good shot, Sunbeam." He's about to fire again but Perceptor's shot hits him square in the left arm, causing him to almost drop the Nebulon. "Ye-ow!" Waving his injured arm, Needlenose holsters both of his guns and dives downwards. "So what brings you out here, Percy? You got friends in that there web?" The Decepticon lands and throws a fist at the scientist, trying to knock him back into the web. "Tell you what: how about you and your gal pals bolt out of here and we'll make sure anybody caught in the web becomes honoured guests of the Decepticons." Combat: Needlenose strikes Perceptor with his Punch attack! Swindle looks at Imager, then down at the blaster, then at the femme again. Shrugs and throws the blaster off over his shoulder. "It was a piece of third rate hardware, anyways." And then he gets clobbered with the shield. Which arguably does more damage in the fact that it slams him to the harsh serrated ground than the impact itself did. "I take that back, prehaps it is more effective than I expected." Swindle grunts as he wedges his blocky legs against the shield to push it back up just far enough for him to move and roll out from under it. Then regret doing so as Blurr starts peppering them with his blasters, which notibly sting more than usual. It's weaponry, Swindle pays attention to these sort of things. "Him, on the other hand, is just annoying as usual." There's an audible click as Swindle raises his right arm, his blaster sliding into firing position and the barrel irising open to its wider dispersal calibre. "When in doubt -- PROJECTILE SPAM!" All it takes is a couple of quick bursts to volley both Autobots in explosive bullets. Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Swindle strikes Imager with his Scatter Blaster Area attack! Combat: Swindle strikes Blurr with his Scatter Blaster Area attack! Combat: Swindle (Swindle) used "Scatter Blaster": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Space Shuttle finally sends Blurr sprawling, and the crunch of his arch-rival as he bowls him over does indeed feel great. Well, except for the damage done to his nosecone as a result, and the sticky cobwebs he had to fly through to do so. But...overall, worth it. Still- he prefers shooting. Then Blurr swings around to take a shot as the shuttle is shifting up into the air again, catching him at a slightly vulnerable moment- and the shot just misses his vertical stablizer. The shuttle wobbles from the impact, but is able to maintain course, lifting back up into the sky. That stung- a little more than usual. "Not special? PFFFT. You can try many insults, Blurr, but that one will never work on ME. The irony... a mere groundpounder like YOU trying to tell a spaceship such as myself he's not the magnificent warrior he is!!!" Blast Off goes into full space-snob mode, snerring down at Blurr (figurativley) as he circles around. This time, the orbital bombardment laser latch just below his nosecone shifts into gear and opens up. Blurr may remember the sound of that weapon powering up- but this time it's not being directed at insecticlones- it's directed at him! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blurr with his I'm MAGNIFICENT and I KNOW IT- EGO BLAST ATTACK! attack! -3 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Imager looks down at Swindle. Three shots pepper off of her shield and torso, each one sizzling with light damage. She pauses to give the Combaticon an unimpressed look. "Alright, this is taking far too much time. And you clodhopper rustbuckets...." She pulls her shield back to reveal the strange reddish focal point for her solar emitter in her chest. Swindle'd get quite the payday if he captured THAT, he'll instantly recognize it as an energy condenser, one that could help create energon itself. It glows brightly, "...now get some tickets to the light show!" Ribbons of light explode out of Imager's chest, a hypnotic pattern of colors and motion, as she replicates the Southern Lights of Cybertron, or Aurora Cybertralis. As her holograms start up, she instinctively adds a shimmer of mirror images around her to help confuse incoming fire. hImager has arrived. Combat: Imager strikes Space Shuttle with her Aurora Cybertralis Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Space Shuttle 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Imager strikes Swindle with her Aurora Cybertralis Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Swindle's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Imager strikes Needlenose with her Aurora Cybertralis Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Needlenose's Accuracy! (Blinded) Perceptor hardly dodges the hefty blow Needlenose deals him with his functional arm. He mutters irritably. "What an uncouth scoundrel, using his fists," he says sourly. However, he notices his fellow Autobots may need his ability within the medical field. Combat: Perceptor quickly patches up some of Blurr's minor injuries. There is a distict ripping sound as Blast Off's wing tears through the webs surroudning the coccooned prisoners. Blurr smirks. Nice, the Combaticon has just done his job for him, as the missing field agents emerge from their figurative cells. But the smirk doesn't last for too long as Swindle's scatter blaster and then Blast Off's beam weapons tear into him at almost the same time, sending him into a pile of shredded webs. "Heh, thanks for finishing the job for me, Blast Off! I told you we made a good team." At this, one of the freed operatives takes aim with a stun weapon and fires upward at the Combaticon, attempting to bring him down. Meanwhile, Blurr nods a brief thanks as Perceptor quickly patches up some of his armor. "Thanks, your timing was..." he chuckles and decides to emulate the scientist's speaking habits. "...impeccable." Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Error - Could not find an attack matching 'electrolaser'. Combat: Blurr strikes Space Shuttle with his Thanks mech! attack! Combat: Space Shuttle has been temporarily incapacitated. Imager says, "Where'd these guys come from?" Imager says, "not that I'm complaining" Imager frowns, looking over at the two recently-unstasised agents. "So that's what this was about?" She shakes her head, "Look, let me get these guys outta here, you all well, I need a head start, so it'll work out." With that Imager transforms into her heavy alt mode and whirrs over to the two, <> And with that, she begins the arduous process of getting teammates out of the line of fire. One of her many jobs... "'What an uncouth scoundrel'," Needlenose repeats in a mocking tone. "Primus! That's what you sound like, Perceptor. All high pitched and nasally." The uncouth soundrel advances again on Perceptor, obviously having no problem with being the most uncouthy scoundrelly person there is. But then everything around him starts swirling in vibrant colours. "Nnng..." he hisses. This reminds him of Sunbeam when he's on acid. The Decepticon flails a bit but misses entirely, as Perceptor has already backed off to help Blurr. But while Needlenose is blinded, he realizes that his Nebulon partners are not, and so he grabs Sunbeam and lets the gun do the aiming for him, trying to fry Perceptor even as he works his medical magic. Combat: Needlenose strikes Perceptor with his Light Burst Discharger attack! Who needs a hologram? Swindle is practically distracted just by seeing that lovely piece of hardware. Oooh, if only he could -- gah, what's with the bright lights? And on top of that, Blast Off is getting himself into trouble. Again. Swindle rubs his optics with the back of his hand in an attempt to clear them. "You really need to stop making a habit of this, Blast Off. Or you're never going to pay me off." Swindle raises his cannon arm again, but not trusting his still scrambled vision, just fires at one of the scrap towers to knock it over, trying to put some sort of obstacles between the Autobots and his downed teammate. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Swindle has 'skipped' his action for this round. Space Shuttle strikes Blurr again, chuckling to himself as he pulls up and swings around again. That's when Imager unleashes her own attack, and for an astrosecond Blast Off is confused- an Aurora Cybertralis? Here? Wait, that's no Aurora Cybertralis... it's Imager's light show, which blinds the shuttle, causing his instruments to go temporarily haywire. "Gah!" The shuttle lurches around, trying to regain control when the stun gun hits him in the undercarriage. Eletricity ripples around the shuttle as the attack wreaks further havoc with his systems- sending him crashing down into a giant cobweb below! The shuttle is completely dazed- and totally stuck now. He will just have to hope that Swindle's attempt to help is successful.Perceptor cringes as Needlenose's blow strikes him once again. He scowls as the Decepticon insults his manner of speaking. "Fools are blind to their own ignorance," he sputters. In response to Blurr, he arches a brow ridge and nods. "You're welcome--but be aware of your own limits," he says. The speedster has a way of allowing his ego to cause him to act brash often. To retaliate on the Decepticon, the scientist raises his rifle once more to take a shot at the jet! Combat: Perceptor strikes Needlenose with his Fools are Blind (Laser) attack! As Perceptor finishes the patch job, Blurr scrambles to his feet and transforms, determined to take advantage of the opportunity the freed operatives had created. "Thanks Imager--I appreciate the help. Get them to the repair bay at Retoris ASAP." Thanks to that, the courier has already provided an extraction for the once-missing operatives, which is what he'd originally come here for. And now, since that's done with that, to once again beat the slag out of Blast Off, who now lies helpless is a heap of webs. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Space Shuttle with his Sonic Boom attack! The autobots were already running away? Shoot. We'll just blame thinking they were going to rush Blast Off on the whole optical distortion thing. But that's okay, he's still here. "Typical Autobot. Sticking his own fool neck struts out for the lesser and weak. Could of left those fools to rust in their bind but nooo-ooo-ooo, got to play the hero of course. But where is that going to get you, hmmm?" But Swindle doesn't want to steal all of Blast Off's thunder, so after stepping partway up the rubble he blasted down, he points his gyro gun at Blurr and tries to throw the speedster off his balance. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar expertly evades Swindle's attack! Combat: Swindle misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Gyro Gun attack! -2 Combat: Swindle (Swindle) used "Gyro Gun": A Level 0 RANGED attack. While Needlenose is still blinded by the light show going on all around him, Sunbeam, in gun mode, just watches as Imager snags two of her colleagues and gets out of here. He doesn't do anything to stop her. By the time Needlenose finds the lights fading--though he can still see spots dancing in front of him--she's long gone and Perceptor is pointing his rifle at him. "Aw nuts." Ka-BLAMMO! Needlenose is flung backwards. He twists to the side just in time to avoid getting entangled up in one of the nets. "Fools are blind, eh?" Needlenose asks. He flicks a switch on Sunbeam, ramping up the flash to maximum. This time it's like a miniature sun has suddenly appeared in front of the Autobot scientist, threatening to overload his optical sensors. Combat: Needlenose strikes Perceptor with his Light Burst Discharger attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Perceptor's Accuracy. (Blinded) Space Shuttle is aware of Blurr coming at him, and he tries to send the signal to his engines to get him roaring out of the way... but nothing is responding properly now. There might be a faint flailing of wing elevons, but that's about it. The impact of the Sonic Boom dents and buckles the Combaticon's armor and further damages some circuits, but at least it finally jars him enough to knock some systems back online. Engines roar to life and he pulls away from the web- slowly. Still having difficulty breaking free completely, Blast Off decides to transform to further break up the cobwebs. He's also a little better armored in root mode, anyway. The Combaticon finishes pulling away the last strands by hand, looking rather revolted that he's got to touch the vile stuff. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Perceptor takes a step back, holding his arm up in front of him to shield him from the immense burst of light about to strike him. He stumbles backwards as the shot impacts with his chassis. His microscope module starts smoking more, and he's leaking fluid from his right arm. "Blurr.. if you have done what you need here.. " The scientist shakes his helm, ready to go back to the comfort of his lab. Combat: Perceptor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <> Yep, he had to make that jab. Perceptor is kind of snooty, anyway. Blurr chuckles with satisfaction as Blast Off's armor buckles under the impact of the sonic boom. That, my friends, is how you attack with speed. Oh, yeah--and there's also just plain old slamming into your foe at top speed, too. Which is the next thing that the courier attempts to do. He picks up speed, then transforms quickly and launches himself into the air before transforming again and using his hover thrusters to attempt to propel himself into Blast Off. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Blast Off with his That's How You Attack With Speed (Ram) attack! Perceptor says, "I already took some." Blurr says, "Heh, figures." Blast Off is pulling at the last few strands when he looks up to see Blurr racing towards him. Of course, it's so fast he doesn't really even have time to think, just react. Fortunately for him, only one arm remains stuck. The shuttleformer ignites the rockets in his feet, swinging himself up and around in a circling arc with the web strand acting as an anchor. The hovercar speeds right by and wind rushes past the Combaticon as he barely avoids the attack, which leaves him furious. He really hates getting run over- it's so... so... uncouth. Enough with all this up-close-and-personal, down and dirty fighting. It's not really his style. Distance is what he needs. Fortunately, Blurr also knocks that final strand off Blast Off's arm, and he goes spinning down, landing down on the ground. Launching himself up again he starts flying up to aim his blaster at the hovercar. "You keep saying we make a good team, Blurr. Then be a good teammate and work with me here- hold still long enough for me to shoot you!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Work With Me-TRUST ME! attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Swindle dusts his hands off. "Well, that was interesting." Then brushes some grit off of himself, and hmms. "Welp, back to surveying for possible salvage and resource management!" Blast Off can finish his little feud with Blurr on his own, Swindle has business to attend to. Needlenose and Perceptor get real close to one another, punching the hell out of one another. WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM! Who's head is going to pop off first? Needlenose is stronger so Blurr might have to come in and save the day. Blurr misses Blast Off--barely. Eh, it was kind of a long shot, hitting him in the air. But the courier has had enough for now. In fact, he thinks he can see those mecha-spiders returning to their nest somewhere in the near distance, and he'd really rather not be here when that happens. He chuckles at the Combaticon's comment. "You know I'd love to, but unfortunately, unlike you, I have more important things to worry about than beating up some guy I've personally designated as my 'archrival'..." "Oh, and by the way, have fun with the wildlife." Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Needlenose punches Perceptor once more, but the scientist manages to snag a ride with the fleeign Blurr. "Yeah! You BETTER run!" Needlenose shouts, shaking a fist. It isn't long until Blurr is long gone, though, and Needlenose turns towards his fellow Decepticons. "Well that was fun. Medals all around!" Blast Off glares as the shot misses... but Imager's earlier attack is still messing with the sniper's accuracy. He shakes his head, and optics narrow as Blurr streaks away. He tries to aim through the pillars and webs, but can never quite get a bead on his target. Blurr's comments get an annoyed huff. Finally, the comment about "wildlife" draws a slightly confused look- which becomes less confused when he looks behind him. The Combaticon hovers upward, fast, and gets away from the vile creatures. Turning to look back at the other Cons, he finally notices Needlenose. Oh, that's right- he did radio about the Bots in the first place, didn't he? "Medals? Medals for what? Avoiding being eaten by mecha-spiders?" Shaking his head, he flies closer to Swindle. Given that the conmech tried to save his aft, he feels a little less snarky about transporting things for him. A little. He still looks slightly annoyed, though. "So, am I transporting anything today, or shall I be on my way?" At Needlenose's words on medals, a giant mecha-spider rears up behind, looming over the Targetmaster. Needlenose frowns at Blast Off. "Uh, anybody can avoid being eaten by a mecha-spider, Blast Off," he says. Say, it got shady here all of a sudden. "Obviously I mean medals for beating the you-know-what out of Perceptor, Blurr, and whatshername." He shakes his head and waves his hand 'no' at the mention of needing transport. Blast Off raises an optic ridge, then nods slowly. Not bothering to mention to Needlenose that there is a giant mecha-spider right behind him. Eh, too much bother. "I see. Well, you change your mind, just let me know." He's helpful like that. Needlenose gives Blast Off a thumbs up. "Ha ha. Ok, man, whatever." He feels something warm behind him. Needlenose turns. "-Aw sonuva..." FADE TO BLACK. Autobot Message: 3/210 Posted Author AAR: Razor Hills Wed Nov 06 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text-only report. This past cycle, Perceptor and I accompanied Imager to the Razor Hills to assist her in retrieving energon caches she claims to have hidden long ago. We ran into Swindle, Blast Off, and Needlenose, leading to a short skirmish. What exactly it was they were up to was not immediately clear, but we were able to rescue Autobots Drivetrain, Hairpin, and Fanbelt from a mecha-spider nest and transport them to Retoris. LOCKED TO INTELLIGENCE DIVISION Three Protihex field operatives (d0013, d0012, d0011), reported as M.I.A two meta-cycles ago, were located and recovered from a mecha-spider nest in the Razor Hills. They've been sent to Retoris Medical, but will need to be debriefed as soon as they're up to it. Blurr, out. End transmission. Needlenose says, "I have two, maybe three Autobots trekking through the razor hills." Needlenose says, "One's Blurr. I don't recognize the other one." Needlenose says, "...or, uh, possibly other two." Swindle says, "3... 2..." Needlenose says, "Look I'll tell you in a moment if there's two or three." Fusillade says, "This is why you're not Captain." Swindle possibly counting down until Blast Out spazzes at hearing 'Blurr' Needlenose says, "/This is surprisingly complicated Fusillade/." Fusillade says, "So's my shopping list. I'm still waiting on those engine warmers, Needlenose." Swindle says, "In the end, how many there are doesn't matter. Just that they're made zero" Needlenose says, "They're out of stock on amazon, Fusillade. C'mon, what can I do about that?" Blast Off says, "BLURR?" Needlenose says, "Oh ho ho, someone wants a piece of Blurr, eh? Well coordinates incoming, Blast Off." Needlenose transmits the Autobots' location. Blast Off says, "Ah, this isn't such a waste of my time after all....." Swindle says, "Just don't get too close to them. Right away, at least." Blast Off says, "It would be perfect if my first official action as Captain is taking out Blurr once and for all. PERFECT timing!" Swindle says, "Shooting. Stick to shooting." Swindle sounds like he might be plotting something... then again, when is he not? Blast Off says, "Shooting, I can do. Sharpshooter, remember?" Needlenose says, "So what's the game plan here, gentlemechs?" Blast Off says, "I'll fly up into orbit and bombard them from outer space, would that be far enough?" Needlenose says, "Sounds good to me. The Bots are in terrible position, too. The terrain is awful for 'em." Ramjet says, "Shootin' is for chumps. Just ram the blasted courier and just be done with it. IF I was a /giant/ space ship. I'd crush 'em...well I'd crush a lot of things..." Blast Off says, "Of course, hmm, that might take you out too." Blast Off says, "Dooo tell, Ramjet. Do you know what that does to my heat shields?" Blast Off says, "It's NOT pretty." Ramjet says, "That is kinda the point." Ramjet says, "Making things not pretty." Blast Off says, "*sniffs disdainfully* I prefer higher skill tactics. And there is no finer skill than a good sniper's shot." Ramjet says, "I'm just sayin', have you tried crushing him under you?" Blast Off says, "Who, Blurr? Not recently, but I fully intend to. He seems to like trying to run me over- it's about time I returned the favor." Ramjet says, "See! There you go. Lead off with it! Nuthin' better than feelin' the crushed armor of your foe..." Blast Off says, "Hmmm... indeed. Well, ...perhaps I will, then." Needlenose says, "The Bots have stopped. They're checking something out between all the spires but I can't make out what it is from here." Ramjet says, "Now, your head may ring afterwards, but that is normal, should wear off in a day or two...If it don't then try ramming something else." Needlenose says, "This is the land of sharp jagged points. Is it really the best spot to try ramming things?" Swindle says, "If they've found something interesting, it's in our best interest to take it from them." Ramjet says, "Needlenose, there isn't a spot that isn't good for Ramming..." Needlenose says, "Man Bots stop for stupid reasons all the time." Needlenose says, "Sure Ramjet, but if you miss aren't you just going to impale yourself? Razor hills, man. Named for a reason." Blast Off says, "Ahhh... that sounds just lovely, Ramjet. I look forward to incessant noise ringing in my audios. Really." Ramjet says, "You get use to it...provides you comfort." Ramjet says, "Then don't miss." Blast Off says, "Uhhh... sure." Needlenose says, "I'm a Targetmaster, Ramjet." Needlenose says, "A /Decepticon/ Targetmaster." Needlenose says, "Missing sort of comes with the package." Ramjet says, "Yeah, what is up with that?" Needlenose says, "Ugh, well, can I tell you a little secret?" Blast Off says, "Then what do you want, Swindle? Should I shoot them, or try ramming them? Either way, when they're offlined, you can go in and retreive whatever they may have." Ramjet says, "Yeah, you can trust me Needlenose!" Needlenose says, "Oh bee tee double-you, it's three Bots for sure." Needlenose lowers his voice as if telling Ramjet a secret. "You know Zarak?" Ramjet says, "Who?" Counterpunch says, "Really?" Needlenose says, "The white haired guy who speaks with what I assume is a British accent." Ramjet says, "Yeah, okay." Needlenose says, "His hiring standards? /They're sort of low/." Sunbeam says, "Huh?" Ramjet says, "So, like Thrust?" Needlenose says, "Like most Seekers." Ramjet says, "Agreed." Swindle says, "I don't really care how you beat the scrap out of them, just do it. But you'll definately want to avoid that spray" Swindle says, "And yes, Blast Off, this weapon is exactly what it looks like it is. What do you think I did with that.. stuff, hmm?" Blast Off says, "Yes... I remember. Even though I could have done without that specific memory, thank you." Swindle says, "Maybe when you finally pay me back I'll conveniently forget to bring it up~" Blast Off sighs. Needlenose says, "Looks like the Bots stopped to investigate some... webs?" Ramjet says, "Webs?" Blast Off says, "Ugh... yes." Ramjet says, "Kill it with fire?" Needlenose says, "Huh, cool. Wonder if there's a giant spider around somewhere." Blast Off says, "Ugh." Swindle says, "Now why are the Autobots so interested in the mechaspider webs?" Needlenose says, "Hey... are those bodies?" Swindle says, "That could be one reason" Needlenose says, "Yeah, still weird though." Blast Off says, "Well, I did it, Ramjet. I rammed Blurr." Ramjet says, "How was it? Made you feel like a 'Mech!" Blast Off says, "Feel like a mouse? What? Sorry, there's this ringing in my audios... could you repeat that?" Ramjet says, "I SAID DID IT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A 'MECH?" Blast Off says, "Ramjet, why are you whispering?" Ramjet says, "Hahahaha! 10 or 100 or so more and you won't even hear the ringing!" Blast Off says, "That's.... really comforting. Really." Ramjet says, "I know. It is." Blast Off says, "Wait, was that "feel like a mech"? Well... perhaps. To some degree. Mostly... it just makes me feel like taking a shower- I flew through a ton of cobwebs to hit that blasted Autofool." Ramjet says, "Now, is this Blurr on the ground crying after you crashed him? Cause that is when you kick 'em...and kick 'em again..." Ramjet says, "Showers are for closers." Blast Off says, "Ah, I see! I could try that... but no, actually... I'd rather just shoot him. In fact, I think I prefer that anyway." Blast Off says, "*sniff* Showers are for losers? Try going without them for eons and see if you still feel that way." Ramjet says, "In space no one can hear you clean! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blast Off says, ".... How droll." Ramjet says, "You need to ram him again to get your sense of humor back." Blast Off says, ".... I have a sense of humor?" Ramjet says, "Hit things with your head enough times and you'll get one." Blast Off says, "I.... see. That sounds... like a painful path to comedy." Ramjet says, "Eh." Sunbeam says, "So, like, that one Autobot is taking away the wounded. Is that cool?" Blast Off says, "...gahhh...." Sunbeam says, "Takin' that as a 'yes'." Swindle says, "So they dragged out a bunch of wrecks. Well that answers what they were snooping around for." Needlenose says, "I still say we have to be careful. There could be a big robo-spider around." Dustoff says, "Huh... wonder how long until the markets get some decent stuff in." Harrow says, "We needn't wait on any /market/, we can just raid and pillage Protihex!" Dustoff says, "Assuming Protihex has managed to make decent supplies materialize out of thin air, yes. I agree."" Harrow says, "Tch." Dustoff says, "Still, I'm all for plundering. Might even get some mechs to train up the new medics on. You know, shoot a knee, let them fix it, shoot it again, repeat..." Harrow says, "That's a brilliant idea!" Dustoff says, "Idea? I thought that was standard practice. I've been doing that for a while, now." Harrow says, "Well I don't get on the field often. And you people fail to bring anything back other than a bit of someone's wing, or a tire." Dustoff says, "To be fair, we're only there to keep them fighting longer than they should. Carrying back scrap is a pain." Scorn says, "I could provide a few stabbings, if you need practice." Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Dustoff says, "I've no doubts you could. We could use some more complex injuries for the recruits to work on." Scorn says, "Well then, we should see how fast they can repair a severed jugular fuel line. That's always fun to watch." Harrow says, "Well if we don't get some Autobots to stab then we'll need volunteers. Drones don't cut it, they may as well be made of tissue paper!" Blast Off says, "Where are you medics located at right now?" Dustoff says, "Pheh...who are the low-performers? We can weed them out easily. And, uh, I'm in Darkmount. Why, where do you need me to be?" Blast Off says, "Wherever I'm not." Dustoff says, "Hah... come on, now, have I ever left you broken in the field? You know I like you Combaticon-types a bit more than most. A bit less than Command and the Insecticons, but more than most." Harrow says, "No, Blast Off is off limits, he's still under experimentation." Harrow says, "I mean observation." Blast Off says, "Why do I feel like a turbo-fly being sweet-talked to by one of these mecha-spiders I just avoided getting eaten by?" Blast Off says, "I'm a CAPTAIN NOW, HARROW! I obviously need no further... anything from you." Scorn says, "Speaking of, Dustoff, have anything special for me from the medbay today?" Harrow says, "What!?" Dustoff says, "You say that now, Blast Off. But then someone's bound to shoot you in the knee and you'll come crawling back. And, uh...let's see... I might. I think the spare-parts bin is a bit overflowing. Haven't had a chance to really cut up someone for foo-er... who regrettably did not make it through surgery." Blast Off says, "YES! *you can almost hear Blast Off puffing out his chest* I am now a CAPTAIN of AEROSPACE!" Harrow says, "Ugh." Dustoff says, "Shots to the knees do not care about rank. In fact, the higher up you are, the more likely you are to be shot. Especially in the back." Scorn says, "Hmm, I'll have to come take a peek next time I'm over there, then." Blast Off says, "Well, if someone shoots me in the knee, I'll get back to you. As it is, they just blinded me, stunned me, crashed me into a giant spiderweb, and tried to run me over." Harrow says, "...SCORN! I believe I owe you a psychological evaluation!" Harrow selects new subject. Scorn says, "Ergh.. I don't know what you're talking about, Harrow..." Harrow says, "We can also see how detachable your wings are!" Harrow says, "FOR SCIENCE!" Dustoff says, "Scorn's fine. I ran a diagnostic some time ago following that whole...uh...incident. With stuff happening. Here, let me upload the records." Blast Off says, "...In the back?" Scorn hisses, "Don't even think about it, missy." Harrow says, "Nrgh, silence Dustoff! You know nothing!" Dustoff says, "And, yes. In the back. Statistically speaking, battlefield captains are shot in the back fifteen percent more often than their underlings..." Blast Off says, "..... They are?" Harrow says, "You probably went to some HOITY TOITY medical school." Blitzwing cleans his rifle. Harrow says, "They don't teach you how to cure idiocy!" Scorn says, "Hn. When do you want this evaluation done so we can get it over with?" Dustoff says, "No, idiocy has a cure now. It's called a plasma-slug. To the primary processor." Blitzwing says, "Harrow, seems to me like you're the one that needs an evaluation." Harrow says, "Egh!" Harrow says, "Worry not Scorn, I'll come to /you/." Scorn says, "Tch. Lovely. Be sure to knock first." Dustoff says, "Oooh, can I go? I was going to see if there was a new hatch of the Insecticlones to take a look at. You know...for...um. Medical...record...building..." Harrow says, "Wh'!" Harrow says, "Stop trying to BREED THINGS!" Dustoff says, "I'm not trying to breed anything!" Scorn muses, "Dustoff, dear, if you want one you can just ask. Not like one missing will make a difference." Harrow says, "Abominations." Blast Off says, "Well... I'm sure all those around me understand how important it is for Aerospace operations to run smoothly, and without incident. Besides, I am sure those around me will simply be happy for the opportunity to serve someone as distinguished as I." Blitzwing coughs. Dustoff says, "Or see you as a stepping stone to greater things. Like...a spot on Bruticus. That'd be totally worth the risk." Blast Off says, "Tch! Like anyone could replace ME as Bruticus' arm. Or my sharpshooting abilities. I'm his gun arm for a reason, you know." Dustoff says, "Yeah, who'd Onslaught take? The guy that /beat/ Bruticus' arm? Or the guy who used to be the arm and got beat by an underling? You're right! You're totally safe. Also, Scorn! I might stop by later, then..." Scorn says, "Astrotrain would make an interesting arm, I imagine." Harrow says, "STOP STEALING MY PATIENTS!" Blast Off says, "Uh...." Scorn says, "Ah, excellent! I'll let the others know you're stopping by. Can't have them attacking a guest, can I?" Blast Off says, "Onslaught has always had my back." Blurr moves north to the Koriolis Region. Blurr has left. Dustoff says, "...ow. Did anyone else just have some massive feedback through their radios? And, sure thing! I'll bring over some treats." Harrow can be heard frothing. Scorn just chuckles. Harrow says, "BLITZWING! How would you like to try out some pills for me." Blast Off says, "Astrotrain is a fine warrior (he's a space shuttle, after all)... but hardly compares to me." Dustoff says, "Just get Blast Off to try them. Tell him they're 'Command-Enhancers'." Blast Off says, "WUT." Blast Off says, "I'd be happy to give Blitzwing some of mine, Harrow." Harrow says, "He does not need what you need." Blitzwing says, "You both can suck a wing nut." Dustoff says, "Command-Enhancers, Blast Off. Harrow has some for you to try out. They'll make you less likely to fail at being a commander." Blast Off says, "I'm NOT falling for that." Dustoff says, "That's what the last guy said. And now you got promoted." Harrow mutters about everything. Blitzwing says, "I'm curious what Astrotrain'll have to say about your opinion of him, Blast Off." Blitzwing says, "If he even says anything. I imagine there's just going to be a lot of blunt force trauma." Blast Off says, "Wait, Dustoff... what?" Scorn says, "Where's Astro gotten off to anyway?" Dustoff says, "Yeah. Totally tragic. Though, if you want his optics, I might have them in storage somewhere." Blast Off says, "Astrotrain would not be so uncouth! Shuttles have a certain...class that someone like you doesn't understand." Blitzwing says, "...you've never met Astrotrain, have you?" Scorn says, "..Astrotrain? Class? Are those words even allowed in the same sentence?" Blast Off says, "Well... not recently, no." Blast Off says, "He is a space shuttle, however. We are a breed apart." Dustoff says, "See why you need to try Harrow's pills, Blasty?" Dustoff says, "You're totally confusing Astrotrain with your own reflection." Harrow says, "I've done all I can for him, anyway!" Harrow says, "STOP TRYING TO HELP YOU FOOL!" Blitzwing says, "He's on an intragalactic supply run, no doubt, Scorn." Blitzwing says, "Hopefully he remembers to bring back the exotic brew." Scorn says, "Hm, a shame. It was always fun having you three together." Dustoff chuckles softly and goes silent on his end. Blast Off says, "I did try Harrow's pills, Dustoff. They just made me feel... odd." Blitzwing says, "Well we're not DEAD, sheesh." Blitzwing says, "Harrow, I recommend capturing some Autobot guinea pigs for these pills o' yours." Harrow says, "Well BRING ME BACK SOME AUTOBOTS!" Harrow says, "Or at least some damn neutrals!" Blitzwing says, "Pfft." Blitzwing says, "I didn't hear you say 'please'." Harrow says, "...Please." Blitzwing says, "You damn right, please."